


Anyone else but you

by rosing_cm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Tags May Change, or i guess just being in love, short sex scene at the end, this is just 2 pages of suga being in love with bokuto, uhm idk what to tag its 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosing_cm/pseuds/rosing_cm
Summary: Suga is so deeply in love with Bokuto. Bokuto is so deeply in love with Suga. Suga really, truly knows what love is with Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Anyone else but you

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song that i highly recommend by the moldy peaches. its cute and silly just like suga and bo :)

Suga was in love. 

God, he was so, so deeply in love. 

Bokuto Koutarou was perfect in absolutely every single way, even ways that Suga had never thought to consider before their relationship began. 

For starters, he was beautiful. His golden eyes were huge and innocent, they were like small suns in the most beautiful galaxy. His back was muscular, much like his whole body, but his back. God, the way his hips dipped out from his waist and how his waist sat on the most perfectly sculpted ass and legs. 

His thighs. Those thighs could absolutely crush Suga, and he’d let it happen with no regrets. 

But his beauty was deeper than just his eyes and face and body. Bokuto had an inner beauty as well, one that some would scoff at and call immature or childish. 

Suga thought otherwise. Bokuto was impossibly empathic, he cried over every movie he saw, and laughed along with everything people said, and was furious when others were upset. 

His laughter was the most beautiful sound. Suga could listen to it on repeat. 

He was emotional as well, and even then he was incredible and beautiful. 

Suga couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his tears when he was crying and pouting over a movie or a fallen ice cream. He had never ending patience for the moods that Bokuto would get into, when he was frustrated at himself. 

Bokuto had a habit of tugging on his hair while he was mad at himself for messing up. Suga would speak to him gently, cooing and kissing his face, slowly trailing his hands up to Bokuto’s, then carefully pulling them from atop his head. Suga would then kiss his head, softly, and then his hands, and then his lips. If Bokuto wasn’t calm enough to talk by then, Suga would sit in his lap and hum as he stroked his hair and held him close. 

A few people would tell Suga that he babied Bokuto, or that he would be better off with someone more mature. Suga disagreed entirely. 

There was no other man who had ever memorized Suga’s entire sushi order, or which shampoo made him itchy and which one made his hair fluff up too much. He had never met a man before who would not only carry Suga to bed when he fell asleep at his desk, but also clean up after him because Suga hated a messy workspace. He had taken the time to memorize everything and where it went. 

No other man was Bokuto Koutarou, and so no other man could possibly tell Suga how much he loved him on a daily basis and never mean it any less. Suga could never doubt Bokuto’s compliments and words of affection, because Bokuto was honest and so god damn passionate about what he did. 

When Suga would blink himself awake and see Bokuto smiling at him, he’d smile back and ask “What is it baby?” And Bokutou would hum, and kiss Suga’s nose, and simply say “I love you,” and Suga could believe it. 

He would tell him in the morning, during lunch if he could, when they got home, as soon as they were in bed, and even in the middle of the night, if they couldn’t sleep or spent the time having sex. 

And god, the sex was incredible. 

Suga knew what buttons to push, how to say “good boy,” in a way that excited Bokuto, how to praise him for feeling so good, so perfect and amazing. Bokuto knew how to listen well, if only because of the words of encouragement. 

Suga would keep at it, teasing and edging until Bokuto was sobbing, begging for releasd, and Suga would ride him until his legs were sore. With a kiss he’d say, “Good job baby, you can cum now.” 

And Bokuto would finish, tears still streaming down his face from the overstimulation and the words Suga would whisper into his ear. After they were both finished, Suga would kiss his tears, kiss the marked up shoulders and chest and neck, kiss the rough hands that were gripping his thighs, kiss him until he was calm under him. 

“Good job,” Suga would tell Bokuto as he cleaned them up. “You did so well for me. So good. You were so good baby, perfect, absolutely perfect, I love you so much.” 

And Bokuto would respond, “I love you, Koushi, I love you so much, I love you so so much.” 

And Suga never doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE lmk if i should tag anything else!!! <3 
> 
> this is not beta read because i just had to get it out before i combusted. I just think that Suga and Bokuto are absolutely perfect for each other. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! comments are welcome and encouraged <333


End file.
